blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Fill out a nation's page with national tokens
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1584.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 18:37:37 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Fill out a nation's page with national tokens Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens (Read 1049 times) alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1233 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « on: September 05, 2015, 02:45:44 AM » new image and text fields for battle flag naval flag state flag if not civil flag motto seal currency animal plant exports new text fields for anthem lýrics constitution codes or policies calendar new image fields for national map background citizens Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . SupremeSoviet Full Member Offline 149 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #1 on: September 05, 2015, 07:11:31 AM » Perhaps this would be better in TRW? But I do like the battle, naval, and state flag ideas, mang. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53451 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 883 Personal Text Developer Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #2 on: September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM » The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #3 on: September 05, 2015, 07:58:23 AM » Quote from: rumsod on September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this Good idea. Clutter is bad. Maybe you could add the minor policy list I proposed into that tab also? Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #4 on: September 05, 2015, 11:02:28 AM » Can we have a wiki link built in to each page, click on it, and it brings you to that nations wiki page(If they have one). Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #5 on: September 05, 2015, 11:07:37 AM » Quote from: rumsod on September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this This would be nice. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #6 on: September 05, 2015, 04:03:34 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 05, 2015, 04:19:16 AM no national flag, leader title, and anthem are fine And naval flag Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #7 on: September 05, 2015, 04:50:03 PM » Quote from: rumsod on September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this tbh nobody will look at it and only autists will fill it out Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #8 on: September 05, 2015, 04:55:41 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on September 05, 2015, 04:03:34 PM Quote from: Shill Squid on September 05, 2015, 04:19:16 AM no national flag, leader title, and anthem are fine And naval flag Yes. I wish them to see the black banner of doom before experiencing my aquatic talents. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #9 on: September 05, 2015, 06:27:31 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 05, 2015, 06:19:34 PM Quote from: spurdobenis on September 05, 2015, 04:50:03 PM Quote from: rumsod on September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this tbh nobody will look at it and only autists will fill it out pretty much this I would fill it out. I'm not even that autistic. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #10 on: September 06, 2015, 06:00:49 PM » Quote from: rumsod on September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this Or you could redesign the organization of nation pages, have two columns. One for all the useless info Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Fill out a nation's page with national tokens « Reply #11 on: February 03, 2016, 06:42:44 AM » Quote from: rumsod on September 05, 2015, 07:19:59 AM The only issue with this is that it'd clutter things up a bit too much on the national page, but I could create a separate "info" page for each nation for detail like this Add it to settings? Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Fill out a nation's page with national tokens SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2